1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electrical signal transmission method on a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of display technology, a digital display device has become popular in recent year. Most high-end display devices currently in the market are developed to have large screens, high resolutions and compact sizes. A traditional power supply module disposed in the display device usually includes a rectifier/stabilizer, a voltage converter and a voltage isolation structure. In general, the power supply module of the display device is connected via a power cable to an outlet of mains-electricity (e.g., household-electricity). The voltage converter is configured to convert an AC input (e.g., a three-phase AC voltage from 110 Volt. to 220 Volt.) provided by the outlet of mains-electricity into different system voltages and provide the voltages to other components (e.g., a display panel, a backlight source, a display processing circuit, a remote control signal receiving circuit, etc.) in the display device.
In order to save the power consumption during the stand-by period of the display device, the power supply module in the traditional display device must includes multiple voltage converters with different specifications (such as different sizes and different turns of windings) to convert the AC input into an operation voltage (e.g., 20 Volt., 30 Volt., 50 Volt. and other system operation voltages) or a stand-by voltage (such as 5 Volt.) However, in order to generate various power signals at different voltage levels, multiple voltage converters (each of which includes a magnetic core, a cable reel, coils on both sides and peripheral circuits) must be implemented in the traditional display device, such that the voltage converters will occupy extra space, increase the manufacturing cost and increase the electromagnetic interference (EMI) of the power supply module in the traditional display device. In addition, and the traditional power supply module requires a complex control circuit for providing a standby power, in order to save the energy consumption during the stand-by period.
Recently, parts of the display devices are capable of receiving their power signal wirelessly. However, aforementioned issues related to the traditional power supply module and the voltage converters are still existed in the display devices with wireless power transmission.